Memory designers strive to increase the throughput of memories, i.e., the speed of the data read from or written to the memory, expressed generally in megabytes per second (Mbytes/second), to match the increasing speed of microprocessors associated with the memory in a system. One way to increase throughput is to use a burst architecture in which the data flows out of the memory in bursts of data. The data is first fetched from the memory and stored in registers, then it is clocked out in bursts by a fast clock from the registers to the output (I/Os). One limitation of the burst method is that data in the bursts comes from memory locations nearby. This limitation, however, is generally accepted because it is very likely that the next data needed will be very close in the memory space to the previously fetched data. For this reason burst architectures are very common in memories, particularly in DRAM and flash memories.